


Out Of This Dimension

by frostfilleddreams



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfilleddreams/pseuds/frostfilleddreams
Summary: Fox finds himself in a dimension of hellish, warped faces and a strange entity that seems to have permanently trapped him there.This was originally made for Wattpad Amino for a challenge.





	Out Of This Dimension

I will never forget my thought process as my team and I entered the Asteroid Field.

'Clearing out Corneria was a bit stressing, but nothing we couldn't handle. This shouldn't be much more difficult.'

With that positive mindset, we set off into the dark expanses of Meteo.

Everything was normal in the first little bit of the field; there were a lot of enemy planes scattered about, but just like in Corneria, it was nothing too hard for us. Well, aside from the... what was it? Five times? Yes, five times it was, that I had to save Slippy. 

It was when we passed the first large asteroid that things started to get strange. Something in the back of my mind told me to fire at the second asteroid we passed. I trusted my instincts.

That was my first mistake.

As soon as the asteroid was destroyed, a bird-like... thing... flew out of it. I payed it no concern, instead turning to get a bogey off Peppy's tail.

That was my second mistake.

I continued flying, but a small part of my brain still wondered about the 'bird'.

'What was that thing? Why did it come out of the asteroid? Where is it now?'

And that was my third and final mistake.

I didn't see it in front of me until it was too late. My attempts to brake were futile; by the time I had reached the brake, I collided with the creature.

When I awoke from apparently blacking out, the first thing I did was brake slightly to search around for any of my teammates. Within a few seconds, however, I gave up. There were faces- I'm not even sure I could call them faces- distorted and warping around me that was making it difficult to search.

I tried to contact someone, anyone, but all I got was static. 

Oh, and then came the paper airplanes. They were like the enemy ships I encountered in Meteo, but seemed fragile, paper-like almost, thus why I dubbed them 'paper airplanes'. There were too many of them to count, but somehow I managed to defeat them all.

And now, there is nothing. Just the warping faces mocking me for thinking there's a way out of this. At this point, I'd be happy just to see Slippy needing to be saved.

Wait, there's something coming closer to me. It looks a lot like a slot machine. It's a few meters in front of me now, and it just... stopped. 

Something in my gut is telling me not to shoot at it, but I don't think I should be trusting my gut. After all, that's what got me into this mess in the first place.

For lack of a better option, I take aim. Hitting it is quite easy; it's just a stationary slot machine.

It's surprising, honestly, when the slots read 7-7-7 on the first try. This has to be the end of my little 'journey', I'm sure of it! After all of this, fighting Andross' forces will definitely be a more welcome situation.

But instead of letting me escape this hellhole, the slot machine turns upside down and starts expelling coin-like objects. I fear what these large objects practically being launched at me could do to my Arwing's shield, so I do my best to avoid them. 

I've been hit a couple times, but other than that, when the barrage finally stops, I'm just fine. I can't help but wonder how the team's doing, if they're even in the Asteroid Field anymore. Who knows how long I've been here?

As the slot machine explodes into bursts of colours, I screw my eyes shut, bracing myself to be back in the field. I make up a scenario in my mind where I show up back on the Great Fox, and the team is worrying, then rejoicing my return. The thought reassures me and gives me a sliver of the hope I lost.

Taking a deep breath, I open my eyes. Those creepy, distorted faces are gone now, leaving only the pitch blackness of... is this home...?

No, I discover as I gaze around, I'm not home. I sigh, letting my head droop down. This is proving a lot more difficult than I thought.

A sharp jerk of my Arwing makes me snap my head up to look right in front of me. Whatever ran into me took a good bit of my shield power.

In front of me is a bunch of lines that look like they could be letters. My hand slips, resulting in accidentally firing on the letters. I don't really expect anything to happen, but it's been proven time and time again that I should expect the unexpected, because the letter flips around, now looking like a H.

Well, things can't get worse than what they've already gotten, so I decide to fire at the rest of the letters until they're the right way. It takes me a moment to process what they read.

The...

The End?! What does that even mean?!

I don't have much time to ponder, as a paper airplane (haven't seen one of those for a while) spirals into the words, causing them to flip again.

For lack of anything better to do (and the fleeting hope of ever getting home), I continue to rearrange the letters. Again, paper airplanes flip them once I'm done, and the cycle just repeats.

\---------

I don't know how long it's been, how many times I've rearranged those damn letters. By now, the paper planes have just become minor distractions, and the ominous words the letters spell will probably haunt my dreams, should I fall asleep. 

Although, the longer I spend here, the more at ease I find myself becoming. Even now, the anger and frustration I had only a few seconds ago seems to be melting away.

Here, in the vast, empty reaches of this place I doubt is within range of anything familiar, I can only imagine what the Lylat System will become if I don't stop Andross. But I don't think I'll be able to return anytime soon.

At least I won't have to watch my home crumble around me.


End file.
